1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of shelving devices adapted to be mounted upon wall areas. Such devices normally include support members to give support to the shelf as well as a bracket adapted to be secured with respect to the wall to facilitate mounting of the shelf thereon.
The present invention further particularly pertains to those devices adapted to be secured in a corner wall area wherein two walls intersect at a angle approximately 90 degrees. Furthermore the present invention is particularly pertinent to bathroom wall areas where the walls themselves are covered with some type of tiling which thereby requires that the outer edges of the shelf construction be in close proximity or direct abutment with respect to the tile on the walls in such a manner as to allow for caulking to completely surround the shelf to prevent the movement of water adjacent to the bracket or wall support member to thereby prevent the passage of water through any holes which may be necessary to drill into the tiles. In this manner mildew or rusting of the attachment members will be prevented. These problems are common to such insulations in bathrooms and powder rooms where heavy amounts of moisture occur.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Certain devices have been patented which are designed to provide mounting means in corner areas utilizing various types of construction. Examples of such devices are as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 577,222 patented Feb. 16, 1897 to S. F. Wray; and U.S. Pat. No. 814,811 patented Mar. 13, 1906 to J. Speed; U.S. Pat. No. 1,030,905 patented July 2, 1912 to H. M. Lucas; U.S. Pat. No. 1,286,588 patented Dec. 3, 1918 to F. A. Goodykoontz; U.S. Pat. No. 1,654,409 patented Dec. 27, 1927 to T. C. Browne; U.S. Pat. No. 2,036,184 patented Apr. 7, 1936 to M. Armstrong; U.S. Pat. No. 2,219,975 patented Oct. 29, 1940 to G. B. Bentz; U.S. Pat. No. 2,340,545 patented Feb. 1, 1944 to F. D. Marsh; U.S. Pat. No. 2,828,044 patented Mar. 25, 1958 to R. H. Reiss et al; U.S. Pat. No. 3,160,453 patented Dec. 8, 1964 to L. E. Tassell; U.S. Pat. No. 3,193,848 patented July 13, 1965 to W. G. Levy; U.S. Pat. No. 3.204,905 patented Sept. 7, 1965 to J. G. Marban; U.S. Pat. No. 3,281,102 patented Oct. 25, 1966 to C. W. Hobson; U.S. Pat. No. 3,308,963 patented Mar. 14, 1967 to H. S. Peacock; U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,912 patented Sept. 3, 1968 to P. Maspero; U.S. Pat. No. 3,979,098 patented Sept. 7, 1976 to C. Vattier; U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,236 patented Dec. 28, 1976 to C. Macauley; U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,052 patented Oct. 28, 1980 to G. Champagne; U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,483 patented June 15, 1982 to H. Kellogg; U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,812 patented Oct. 11, 1983 to J. Krautwurst; British Pat. No. 637,570 published May 24, 1950 to R. E. Winterton.